What he didn't know
by Sara Viktoria
Summary: sequel to He knows! Draco discover something that may have something to do with his relationship with Beatrice Potter. He needs answers, will she give them to him? Warning sexual content.


**What he didn't know**

Sequel to He knows

**Author:** Lady-LunaPotter

**Pairing:** DMPP and DMBP

**Warning:** Sexual content and swearing.

* * *

Draco walked down the rows of graves, stopping in front of a white, rather huge expensive stone, and looked at it. The grave held his father, Lucius Malfoy, who had died in Azkaban some years ago. He had been discovered as a death eater, and Draco had not been surprised, nor his mother. 

Lucius Malfoy hadn't been a kind man. During Draco's first year, he barely saw his father. His mother always made up an excuse for his father, so that Draco wouldn't think ill of him in any way. Draco smiled a small smile., His mother had always been so kind.

When Draco turned 8, Lucius had started to train him. Just basic things first, and Draco had been thrilled that his father finally cared about him. Then, they had stepped over to more advanced things, and it took a while before Draco realised that the spells he learned wasn't that great as he first had thought. Some of them could even cause pain. He asked his father about it, and he had asked him if he wanted to make his father proud. What a lousy trick. Of course he wanted to make his father proud! So he didn't ask about what he learned any more, afraid of losing his father's attention again.

"Well, I didn't end up the way you wanted anyway father." Draco spoke to the stone, hoping that his father could see him. When Draco had been 16 years old, he had made a decision, he would spy for the light. His father had never suspected a thing, and Draco felt a bit proud over himself for that.

But if it hadn't been for a wonderful person, he would never have done it.

It hurt to think about Beatrice Potter. The girl he had lost because of a drunken night. She had never wanted to speak to him again, and he understood her. Then two years ago, at the school reunion, she had appeared, just to tell him that she still loved him, and that she would never be able to form another relationship to anyone. Then she had walked out of his life for the second time. Ron had told him what a fool he was, and Draco knew that very well.

He stood there for a while and studied the stone, but then he turned and walked away, not looking back. His father was his past, and he wasn't sure that he wanted to remember that much of his past any more.

He started to walk down the rows of graves, looking at the names in the various stones, not searching for anyone special. He found many of his old schoolmates who had died in the war, and he wondered why he had been so blessed, when people like Professor Vector and professor Dumbledore had died.

Then there was a couple of death eaters. He wasn't surprised to find both Goyle and Crabbe there, and a few more of his slytherin mates. They had been to dumb for their own good. Why Voldemort wanted them in his ranks was a mystery even to him.

He continued to walk until he halted at a familiar name and he nearly lost his breath.

_Jacob Draconis Potter_

_1997-2000_

_The light in my life, _

_you kept me going when nothing else did, _

_and no one else cared. _

Draco just stared. Jacob Potter? Who was that? The only living Potter now days was Bea... Something hit him. NO, it couldn't be...no. That was absolutely impossible! But the second name...no. He refused to believe it, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew it was the truth. But why hadn't she said anything?

Draco turned around quickly and made it to the exit of the graveyard. He needed to know.

* * *

When he stepped inside his home at Malfoy Manor, his seven years old son Nathan, came running towards him. Draco swung him up in his arms and Nathan laughed, but Draco quickly put him down again and told him to run up to his room and play for a while. When Nathan asked why, he said that he needed to do some work. Nathan nodded and ran up the stairs and disappeared. 

"Darling, is that you?" His wife Pansy came out in the entrance hall. She was wearing a white dress and her hair was gathered in a knot at her back.

"Pansy, I will go and change, and then I need to go to the office, something important came up." He started to climb the stairs and he heard Pansy follow him. He walked past his sons room and then into his and Pansy's bedroom, starting to undress himself.

He needed to get a hold on Beatrice's address. If Jacob had been what he feared he had been, he would never forgive himself.

"Draco darling, what about the dinner with your mother?" Damn. He had forgot about that. "Tell her that I will try to make it, but I can't promise anything. This is really important, and I need to do it right away."

He threw on a pair of dress pants, a black shirt and tied the dress shoes. On his way out of the room, he gave Pansy a peak on her cheek and grabbed his cloak.

Five minutes later, Draco entered his office were Ron Weasley now sat by his desk, writing a report. He looked up as Draco sat down by his own desk, head in his hands.

"Draco? What are you doing here? I thought you had the day off?" Draco nodded, his head still in his hands, and he let out a sigh.

"I need to find Beatrice."

He heard Ron inhale a deep breath. "Why?"

Draco looked up at his partner and gave him a piercing look. "Who was Jacob Potter?"

He looked at Ron as the redheads face turned white. He dropped the quill he was holding and just stared at Draco in shock. After a few seconds however, he collected himself and looked down at his report again, not meeting Draco's eyes.

"I think you need to talk with Bea about that. It's not my place to tell." Ron mumbled.

"But you knew who he was?" Ron nodded. "I did."

Draco bit his lip. "Ron, I know I have asked you this before, but can you please give me her address? I really need to talk to her."

Ron once again looked up from his papers. Draco sent him a pleading look and the redhead shook his head. "Draco, she will kill me. She didn't want anyone else than me and Hermione to know where she was. But...okay then." Ron took a bit of parchment and wrote something down on it. He then held it out for Draco to take. "But if you hurt her, I will hurt you so badly. It doesn't matter if you are my friend or not."

Draco took the parchment and gave Ron a smile. "Thanks, and I promise, I wont hurt her, and if I do,. I really deserve anything you will do to me."

* * *

Central London. Draco Malfoy wasn't that familiar with the muggle world, but when he was, he was in London, so he had been quite good to find his way around there, for a wizard. The note he had been given directed him to a building with at least ten floors. It was nothing fancy, just a normal building with apartments. 

He entered and took the elevator to the fifth floor and stepped out. The corridor was quite dark and gloomy, but at least clean, Draco thought to himself. He was surprised that someone like Bea would be living in a place like this, but he guessed that she always had been an simple girl, nothing like Pansy or her friends.

He stopped outside apartment number 20 and knocked. He was nervous as hell, and looked down at his feet. He saw the name Evans on the door, and wondered briefly what that was about. Maybe she went under her mothers name now days? He could hear someone walk behind the door and took a deep breath.

When the door opened, he found himself staring at a pair of vibrating green eyes, the same eyes he had fallen in love with 13 years ago. Beatrice Potter looked at him and gasped when she recognized him. Draco found himself unable to say anything, quite embarrassing mind you.

She was even more beautiful now that two years ago, and he fell in love with her all over again. A voice in his head told him that it was wrong of him to do so, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" she asked, shock evident in her eyes. She was wearing a blue summer dress and her red hair fell in soft waves over her shoulders.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked, nearly pleading with her. She looked at him for a moment, then stepped aside to let him pass. He felt relief wash over him, happy that he hadn't been rejected at once. Maybe she was willing to listen to him. He stepped into the apartment and walked a few steps to allow her to close the door behind him.

The hall was bright, nothing like the corridor outside the apartment. The wall was painted in white and the floor was made of a cream coloured carpet. There was a mirror that reached all the way down to the floor, and a few paintings on the wall.

"How did you find me?" She asked while taking his cloak. Draco shivered as she helped him to take it off, the feeling of her fingers against him was warm and caring.

"Ron told me, after I pleaded with him. He didn't want to, but he gave in after a while." He could almost feel Beatrice smile behind him, and he turned around to look at her.

"Ron called me a half an hour ago, telling me that he had given you my address. He was quite nervous, but I told him that he had done nothing wrong, seeing as you deserve answers to the questions you asked him." she told him with a soft voice. So she knew. He looked down at the floor.

"Would you like some tea? I was just about to drink myself." Draco nodded and she lead him into the living room that also was bright and airy. The window was open and outside he could hear the cars drive on the road and some people laughing and talking to each other.

He sat down in an armchair and Beatrice gave him a cup filled with steaming hot Earl Grey. She took a clunk herself, and sat down in the sofa opposite of him. She looked down in her tea and then she began.

"I guess you saw Jacobs grave today huh?" She said, looking anywhere than at him directly. "I knew you would found out eventually, and I have no wish to hide the truth from you any longer." She took another sip at her tea, and Draco saw that it was hard for her to speak about this, so he decided to let her take her time and not rush things. He didn't want her upset at him, or to be thrown out and face the wrath of Ronald Weasley. He shuddered at the thought.

"When we broke up, I was so upset with you, even if I didn't show it. I was determined not to let you know how crushed I was. I tried to get over you, I really did, but then I found out I was pregnant."

Draco nearly fainted. He had suspected that his theory was true, but to hear it made him realize what a worthless human he was.

" He was yours Draco, as I never have been with anyone else than you. I wanted to tell you, I really did, but I was so hurt by what you did, and I didn't want my child to grow up with someone who didn't loved him or her, so I kept quiet. Then you started to date others, and I thought that it was for the best that you never got told." She brushed away a stray tear that had found it's way down her cheek, and looked at him.

"When Jacob was born, I gave him to Mrs Weasley. She was in hiding with parts of her family, and I knew that I was needed in the war. No one else than her, Hermione and Ron knew that I had a child, as I obliviated the healer that helped me deliver, and I wore a glamour all the time during my pregnancy. Ron was named godfather, and Mrs Weasley godmother, as Hermione didn't want to.

After we graduated and the war ended, I disappeared with Jacob, and no one saw me until two years ago, at the ball." she went quiet and Draco could see the tears that ran down her cheeks and moved over to the sofa to comfort her.

He lay an arm around her shaking shoulders and drew her close. He was surprised when she didn't drew away, and after a minute, he found himself with her in his lap, her arms around his neck and her head buried in his chest. Draco looked down at her and wrapped his strong arms around her and drew her closer. Oh god she fitted in his arms.

"He ..he di..died." she sobbed and buried herself even more in his shirt, not that he minded. He ran cold when he heard what she was saying, and tightened his grip on her.

" His magical core was unstable, and to a three year old that is dangerous, They tried everything but they couldn't save him. When the magic left him, we hoped that he would be okay, but without the magic, his heart stopped beating and I lost him."

None of them said anything more for a long time. Draco just hold her in his arms while she cling to him desperately. Draco blamed himself for4 all the pain his love was going through, and he tried his best to comfort her. He didn't know for how long they sat there, but sometime during the time, they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

Draco woke up and felt the pain in his back. He was laying on the sofa with a blanket over himself and a pillow under his head. Nit a sound was heard in the room, and he tried to sit, he felt like he was 100 years old and his back was the main reason. 

"That sofa is not a good sleepingplace you know." Beas voice made him turn his head. She was standing in the doorway with a bathrobe and a cup of coffee in her hands. He stared at her, then out through the window. "How long was I asleep?"

"It's seven in the morning." she answered him and he groaned. He had slept all night! He threw his leg over the edge of the sofa and placed his feet on the floor.

"I am sorry about yesterday, it wont happen again." Her voice was so soft that he nearly missed her speaking.

"Whatever for? It was partly because of me that you reacted this way anyway, so you have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing." He stood and went over to the short woman.

"Draco, you are married, have a son, a life! What I did was inappropriate and uncalled for, not to mention silly." She turned and walked in to the modern kitchen and stopped by the counter with her back turned against him. He stepped up to her and lay a gentle hand on her shoulder, but she brushed it of.

"Draco, I think it is best that you leave." Her voice was not cold, but there was a force in her tone that made Draco puzzled.

"Bea, please don't do this."

He jumped backwards when she spun around, and upset expression on her beautiful face.

"Don't you understand! I want you to go. I want you to leave me alone!" Draco just stood there, staring at her.

"I left the wizarding world for a reason Draco, one single reason! I Love you damit! I couldn't bare to see you, knowing that you would never be mine! I left because my heart broke every time I saw you with another girl, knowing that you would never love me again, that you never really loved me at all. I wanted you to be happy, so I made a decision and left. I thought that maybe my feelings for you would disappear if I went some place new, met someone else and started a new life, but they didn't. And now, yesterday when you showed up, I threw myself in your arms, crying my heart out, when I know you have a wife and a son somewhere! If I hadn't left your arms when I did, I would have kissed you, I would have crossed the line. If I had kissed you, you would have looked unfaithful to your wife, and I can't have that. I know what it was like having a son to raise by your own, I want subject Pansy to that."

Draco tried to comfort her, to say something, but she spoke again.

"Go home Draco. Take care of your son, Nathan is it? Be with your family, and forget me. Even if you for some crazy reason have feelings for me, it doesn't matter, because you are married. Please Draco, just leave."

Draco looked at the woman he so deeply loved and knew that she was right. He was married, and even if he could be unfaithful to his wife, he couldn't get away from the fact that he had a son, a son that would be crushed if his mother and father broke up.

He stepped up to her, drew her close and kissed her. He poured all his love for her into that kiss, showing her just how much he really cared. At first, he was sure that she would break away, shout at him to leave, but she didn't.

He could feel her respond to the kiss and he drew his tongue over her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She moaned and parted her lips, letting his tongue map out every inch of her mouth. He moaned when she started to battle for dominance, but she soon gave in again, letting him take all control. He drew her flush against himself and backed her up against the kitchen wall, never breaking the kiss.

Her arms snaked themselves around his neck and his hands roamed her body while he pressed himself against her, making her gasp. He smiled into the kiss and snaked his hands inside of her bathrobe, feeling the warm skin against his hands.

When they parted from the kiss, both of them panted, trying to fill their lungs with new air. He looked down at her and she met his eyes. "Draco, this isn't right." she whispered, and Draco shook his head. "Beatrice, this is right, it can't be more right than this."

He massaged her back with his hands and waited for her answer. He wouldn't take this any further if she said no, but to his surprise she drew him down for a new kiss, smiling at his surprise.

He didn't need more encouragement. He pressed himself against her again, feeling his cock shake with desire. Beatrice must have felt it because she moaned and flung her head back, giving him access to her neck. He started to kiss, suck and lick her neck and down to her shoulder, all the time hearing his partners moans and gasps. His hands wandered upwards until they reached the clasp to the bra, and undid it.

When his hands started to massage her prefect breasts, she jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing against him and his growing erection, making him moan in pleasure and lust. He undid the belt to the robe and drew the robe of her shoulders and revealing her breasts to him. He stopped for a moment and admired his loves body, but smiled when Bea begged him to continue, her hands in his hair, and took one of her hard nipples in his mouth, and at the same time pushing her higher up to give him better access.

He sucked and sucked until it was rock hard, then he did the same to the other one. He stopped after a while, making his love whine and he gasped when she started to rock against him, and at the same time suck his earlobe. She drew back a moment only to whisper in her ear with a voice filled with lust, "Bed!"

Draco didn't need to be told twice and wrapped his arms around the petite woman and carried her inside her bedroom and put her down on the soft, rather big bed. She reached up for him and started to undress him while Draco kissed her hard. He had never felt this level of desire before, and even if he had wanted to, he wasn't sure he had been able to stop. Soon, she had discarded his shirt and started to suck in one of his nipples, making him nearly scream. He couldn't believe the effect this woman had on him.

He helped her out of her robe and threw it on the floor before he rose and took of his pants and socks, leaving only his boxers that showed the obvious hard on. He returned to the panting woman on the bed, and parted her legs, sliding in between them and pressed his hips into her.

"Oh Draco, please more...ahh!" He drew her into another kiss and could feel her hands move down his chest and stomach and to the waistband of his boxers. When he didn't object, he felt her hands slip in under the fabric and grab his now hard cock. She smiled into the kiss as he gasped at the warmth of her hands and when she started to move her hands up and down the shaft, he groaned and pressed into her even more.

"Bea..." he panted and latched onto her neck again. Suddenly, he found himself on his back, with the redhead on top of him, smiling.

"Let's see what you think of this." She slid down his chest, and at the same time kissing and pressing herself against him. Draco was in heaven, and when he felt a warm mouth slide down his cock, he arched into it and moaned panted and groaned. He buried his hands in her locks and pressed her against him.

"Ah Bea, please you're killing me...more!" Draco was nearly ashamed of his behaviour. He usually wasn't this in bed, and it had to do with that Pansy never did things like this to him. He felt like he was in heaven and he desperately didn't want it to stop.

He whimpered when the warmth left him, and he groaned in frustration before flipping them over again, pressing hard against her.

"Draco, I need you...now...please." she begged and Draco reached for his wand and prayed some lube into his hand. "What do you want love? Tell me."

"I want you inside of me." Draco kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Your wish is my command."

* * *

Draco woke up with the feeling of satisfaction. Beatrice lay in his arms, spooned against his chest. He loved the way she fitted there, and wished that he could stay like this forever, but he knew that wasn't possible. She felt his love move slightly, and green eyes looked at him with love and sorrow. 

"This was wrong Draco, we shouldn't have done it." Draco rubbed her shoulder and sighed. "It may have been wrong, but to me it wasn't." Beatrice kissed him lightly on the cheek and then on the mouth.

"You should go, I bet your wife and son are worried." Draco held her close or some minutes before releasing her and stepping out of bed, starting to dress. He could feel Bea's eyes on him while he made himself presentable, and when he was done, he walked over to her and gave her a loving kiss.

"It hurts to leave you like this Bea, it isn't right."

Bea just smiled and raised a hand to place it on his cheek. "I don't regret this Draco, and even if I'll never see you again, I will always remember this."

Draco smiled and whispered. "I love you."

He turned and left the room before he could change his mind, and just as he reached for his cloak, Bea appeared in the door to the bedroom, once again in her bathrobe. "I love you too, Draco."

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Please review.**


End file.
